Cosmas
Cosmas adult Teroare, former Cadet of the Cadet Academy and taught to resent the UWUC, his partner is Jairus Cavaco. Personality Cosmas works for deals. He works in general security, an alien part of a pool of other waiters. Paid only when he's selected for a job with his wanted price. It's a job that he's fully satisfied with as it allows him to chose his breaks and have a second job if he wanted to. On the job he may just break a few rules at a good price. Cosmas dutifully enjoys his job, not above any method to get his job done and done well. Other than his willingness to to look the other way, he prides himself on doing whatever job he has right, going over every step and tactic in whatever time he has. Planning to his best abilities. Cosmas is known to have the alien form of antisocial disorder, making him better for the job, but also somewhat problematic. Even while being a semi-officer of the law he might break his own, for petty thefts or any other underground deal and other small crimes, b never doing anything too large or elaborate. During his free time between jobs he spends his time hunting big game, usually on different planets. Since his first run in the fields when he was fifteen on a hunting party he had aspired to hunt at least one of every species regardless of sentience. It's not a rarity for a member of his hunting party to catch him with a sly eye on them. Like predator to prey. History Cosmas was never born in the days of the fall of his assumed-to-be once great race. He'd only heard stories that were passed down in books and by word from the recent event. He was taught to resent the UWUC, and following the acts of his father he did just that. But it was not unknown to him that he resented the way he lived and where he lived as a child. He didn't think it was good enough. So many other planets living so much greater than they. No matter how much their shiny new inventions slowly worked on their economy and their population struggled to rise, he always found everyone better than them. They all seemed to have a better way of life. When he was twelve, the legal age to learn to operate a spaceship, he left his planet, parents, and friends as soon as he was approved as an independent driver a year later. He still has no regrets or guilt about the decision and rarely thinks about it. Now on his own he sought to find a way to keep himself on the good ends of life. His goal, Sigma: the industrial planet of the universe, but due to low fuel he was forced to land on Weavon. He had, immediately, tried to steal fuel to take him off the planet, but was caught and quickly arrested. He pleaded in a week long trial, without an attorney, to keep himself from going to some sort of prison. He was released on the ruling that he was too young for the punishments of the law and on the deal that he would work to pay off the store he had stolen from. While this was done his vehicle was impounded for an undetermined amount of time. Cosmas worked minimum wage at a factory that offered the highest pay possible to someone of his qualifications. It took him six years to pay off the expensive gallon of rocket fuel. While he was working he met a noaki named Zargo Di'ano. He was twenty years older than Cosmas and while they were posted together he would teach him the ins and outs of their workplace as well as the easiest ways to get by. Their friendship grew quickly and it was hard to find them without some plan or scheme. It was when the government had decided to raise income tax that Cosmas became fed up with the place. It was after that day that he decided to leave, but he was not yet allowed his ship and was stranded. It was Zargo who allowed him to use his ship, even giving him the names of his close friends and people of his partnerships. Luckily they were all in one place. Sigma: The universe's office building. As soon as possible Cosmas left the planet without warning or notice and in two days reached the planet of Sigma where, using the UWUC, located each listed persons. When he had found them and after long negotiations was allowed to live with them until he raised enough money to find his own home. With their help he found a job through the UWUC in General Occupations under the security category. After three years of work he now finds himself a guard for the human apartments for the UWUC, working with his partner Jairus Cavaco, a likeable teroare that had more military training than he could get in his sleep. After the invasion of Sigma by Evoknights, Cosmas was assigned to join Task Force 171. Jairus was already the leader of the small group of commandos, so it just seemed rational to get another member. Task Force 171 TF171 was a highly successful UWUC special forces division. It's reputation was damaged during the Evoknight invasion of Sigma, and the Entente counterattack, where they lost nine members. It currently consists of six members: ''Active Duty'' (First Name "Nickname" Last Name, Rank -Specialty) *Jairus "Havoc" Cavaco, Lt. Col. -Marksman, Driver, Commander *Miram "Deadeye" Vorkutsk , Maj. -Sniper, Covert Ops, Recon*, Intelligence* *Donovan "Bull" Briley, Cpt . -Heavy Weapons, Gunner, Explosives* *Keshik "Eve", Sgt Maj -Medic, Electronics* *Lom Cardac, Staff Sgt -VTOL Pilot *Cosmas, Cpl -Light Weapons ''Deceased'' *Sriraam "Trip", Maj. *Elie "Patch" Hjax, Cpl -Explosives, Chemical *Golan Barke, Sgt -Jet Pilot *Durl Ir, Private -Runner *Shayzisk "Hotwire" Lorkuvist, Cpl. -Electronics, Torture *Gunther "Target" Vharosvic, Pvt -Grenadier *"Kane" Rho, Pvt -Mech Pilot (MIA) *Yon Mitochen, Sgt -CQC *Sheila "Mobius", Cpt. -Recon, Intelligence *Bannon "Cohen" Kowalewski, Cpt. -Explosives Category:Characters Category:Aliens